The Votum Kingdom
Basics So I highly doubt, knowing most of the people that's going to join the roleplay, that any of them will actually read everything on here, and I don't blame them. I have a tendency to write to much and get to into my work. So! I'm writing this as a quick summary so no one's too lost! History The Royal Family Ghan Eirinia: Ghan is one of the most feared and respected of the royal family. Whether it’s the legends, his demeanor, or obvious contempt, people tend to obey his every word without question. He is treated like a god, and his subjects wouldn’t dare do anything to harm him, but there are some who are brave (or stupid enough) to disobey the law. Those he makes examples of, however his wife does sometimes force him to be lenient. Dawn, his queen, is his everything, and he’d die before letting harm come to her. He is overly protective of her, and she is the most guarded thing in the kingdom. After all, dragons closley guard their most precious treasure. Not even him, his kids, his gold, or his mythic armor are as guarded as her. He only weakness would be Dawn, but again she’s the heaviest guarded person ever to exist. He will quickly grow angry it someone’s eyes wander or stare to long at his wife, and is known to challenge those who dare glance at her to a duel. No one's ever won against him. Besides his love for Dawn, his next most loved possession would be his children. He is truly a family man and loves his children, but shows it in strange ways. Tough love would be the epitome of their relationship, and each child reacts differently to him. His parenting method causes Astrea, Cicero, Ezio, Rastus, Leto, and Jace to work harder to impress him. However it does the opposite for his other children, Claix, Lexi, Layland, and Kleio, who instead resist and disobey him. He wishes he was closer to them, and knows his parenting drives them away, but thinks his style of parenting is the best for them. He plans on having more children with Dawn, but are currently taking a break. He disprove of Leto's husband, saying she deserves better than a commoner, and just tolerates his grandchild, though he has grown to like the child. Regardless of that, he does truly love his children, all of them. He prefers to stay in human form, so he can wear his legendary Typhon armor. The armor emits pure waves of fear, that can be controlled by the wearer. After the king murdered Typhon it's said he dismembered Typhon and took his armor piece by piece, hence the name, Typhon armor. The wearer can choose to focus the fear from the armor to one person, shut it off, or too a group of people, etc. People have been known to go mad due to his armor, and he fuels the rumors, (with the help of Cicero). However his armor is nothing compared to his personality. He’s quiet and reserved, but when he speaks he’s argumentative or giving a command. He is not someone you want to get on the bad side of, as he never forgets or forgives. He is merciless, but a good ruler. He does have a slight gambling problem, and will make a bet more often than not, but only if he believes he would win. No one is quite sure of his age, and his years are just beginning to show. ''' ''' Dawn Eirina: Dawn is the complete opposite of her husband, Ghan. ''' ''' Astraea Eirina: In charge of the military, her second in command is Ezio. Ezio deals with the air troops, Eirinia deals with the troops on land. Her and Ezio fight a lot, but when it comes to the battle field they are the best at strategies, and they are extremely close. She is the most professional of the bunch, and extremely Lawful good. She is always in armor, and holds her spear close. She prefers human form with her scales lining her body as a second form of armor. She is the weapons master in the family, and has zero tolerance for incompetence. She is proud, and never backs down from a fight, her ego always gets the better of her. She never has time for romantic love, but is intensely loyal to her family. She follows the rules to a T, and went as far as arresting her sister, Lexi, for stealing alchemy ingredients. She’s 500 years old.''' ''' Claix Eirinia: A small disappointment, although no one has the heart to tell him. Claix is the weakest of the family, but is by far the most attractive of the siblings, and has a silver tongue (metaphorically). He’s extremely lazy, and puts off work to the last possible second. Although he’s the weakest in terms of power in the royal family (far stronger than others not in the royal family, however), he can talk his way out of anything. He constantly manages to weasel out of trouble with Astraea. He is the ambassador to the kingdom, and fawned over by almost everyone he meets. He prefers to stay in human form, without scales. He keeps his eyes molten gold, and his wings are a pure white. He knows how to defend himself, but mostly relies on his people and speaking skills. There are rumors surrounding him of an alleged marriage, but contrary to popular belief he hasn’t married. He is a natural trouble maker, and does enjoy making peasants lives a small hell. He takes his job as an ambassador seriously, but when he’s not busy with that he’s causing mayhem somewhere. He’s 458''' ''' Lexi Eirinia: Lexi is the caster of the family, the most powerful sorceress in the kingdom. She is constantly making different potions, and slacks off in her responsibilities, which are training the army in magic. She often skips the trainings, even though she’s the teacher, so the mages in the army mostly rely on books and practice. Rastus, her younger brother, mostly takes care of the mages, and he makes sure they get taught what they need. Lexi is slightly cruel, as she uses people as test subjects, and loves the work of the famous Genji from the Academy. She is surrounded herself in books, instead of people, and is extremely anti-social. If she takes an interest in you, it’s for her own personal interests, which means you’ll end up as some sort of experiment. She runs an academy in the kingdom, and while she pays no attention to her military duties, she does focus on her academy duties. It’s one of the most successful schools in all the land, and has some of the most successful students in the academy. She is 420.''' ''' Cicero Eirinia: Cicero Eirinia is the biggest historian in the royal family. He knows more about the bells, geography, other kingdoms, and the academy more than anyone. He is extremely nosy, and cunning. He is known to get people drunk for information, and several times has snuck into other royal’s kingdoms for information. He is the best spy in the family, which is both a help and a hinderance. Cicero knows virtually every weakness and strength, even fears of the royal family's, his own and the others family. He is rarely at home, rather on the streets in disguise. He stays in human form, but uses his dragon form more than his other siblings. Ezio and Astraea rely on him far more than they will ever admit. He’s humble and calm, which balances out Ezio’s short temper, and Astraea’s ego. They rely on him for help in training the troops, and strategies, as he can tell when they’re letting anger or ego getting in the way of reason. He’s the backbone of the military, although it’s not official, he’s known as the Captain of the military. He rarely spends time with the troops, but they know who he is, and will obey his every command. Ezio and Astraea are known as Lieutenant. Ezio Eirinia: Ezio, size wise, is the smallest of the family but makes up for it in temper. He prefers to stay in dragon form most of the time, and is rarely in angel form. When he is in angel form, he’s breath taking, but his eyes are hard. He’s seen too much from an early age, and any warmth had faded. However whenever he looks at his sister, Leto, his eyes kindle a small fire and he softens, like the rest of the family. He has a short fuse, and often times loses his temper. He works somewhat well with Astraea, but when he gets angry at her, he directs it onto his troops. He trains the sky units, which are basically angels, dragons, fairies, and anything with wings or flight abilities. He often causes arguments, but will be the first one on the line of defense. While he is great with strategy, he often times would rather be on the front line with his men. Not out of loyalty, out of bravery. He hates to be called a coward, and for that reason he gets into fights to prove himself. He mostly picks fights with his siblings, or high ranking officials. He’s lost quite a few times, but he always comes back. He’s one of the strongest of the siblings. Leto Ishina: Married to Keenay Ishina, she is the proud mother of a newborn baby. She is very nurturing, and loving, as a result she is the backbone of the family unit. She’s soft spoken, but somehow the family ends up listening when she speaks, mostly out of respect. The entire family relies, trusts, and loves her more than any other member, because she always helps them, and heals their wounds, both physical and emotional. She is almost like the mother of the family, and her only dream was to have children of her own. Because of that, she married young to a dashing sergeant in the military, Keenay Ishina. Her child is her livelihood, and would rather die than her child be hurt. Although she plays no part in the government, politics, or military, she somehow managed to become an advisor for everyone. Rastus Eirinia: While he dabbles in magic, his true love is the sea. He prefers to stay in his dragon form, and soars over the ocean, letting the salt water spray over him. He’s the only family member to publicly have a body modification, and that’s gills. He dives into the water, and will disappear for hours just exploring. While his curiosity gets the better of him, he’s not lazy. He is hardworking, and the Eirinia kingdom has one of the best naval military. Even though he’s in charge of the navy, he makes times to train his sister’s branch, the mages. He is one of the most loved princes, and anyone under his command seems to improve ten fold, and become more obedient. While he has many good traits, behind closed doors he’s not as perfect as some may say. He’s extremely power hungry, and is the biggest advocate to stealing the bells, or somehow finding them before anyone else. He wants to take the bells for his own, and eventually ascend to a god. He won’t take the Eirinia throne, mostly because he knows the family would easily overpower him, and he’d end up powerless. Dawn is worried he may switch sides, or is secretly feeding Discord information.''' ''' Layland Eirinia: The people from the kingdom love Layland, and is the most loved prince out of the bunch. He is the voice of the people, and is the public face for the Eirinia family to the kingdom residents. He is a huge advocator for their rights, and gets into fights with Astraea more than not because of this. He wants a democracy for the people, so he single handedly put up a parliament with members from the kingdom. While the parliament doesn’t actually have power, Layland makes his father, Gahn, listen to them at least once a month. Because of this different laws have passed to help improve the lives of the peasants. Layland is a huge revolutionary, and very loud. He may be a little too extreme for his own good, but he means well. He is completely honest too the point of rude. Kleio Erinia: Kleio is the youngest daughter of the bunch, and she’s in charge of the police force. She hates the new job, and has trouble putting it together. She was the best musician in the kingdom, but due to Layland, and his parliament, Ghan gave the job of a police force to Kleio. Kleio would rather be performing to the public, but she’s stuck behind a desk trying to recruit men, and buy equipment. Nowadays she’s stressed, anxious, and snaps at anyone interrupting her. Luckily Rastus, and Cicero help her out, but the stress and anger creates friction between her and Layland. While they don’t hate each other, their relationship is crumbling due to Kleio blaming Layland for the new found job. She’s generally shy, but the job has forcer her out of her shell, to the point of constant anger. Currently she looks for someone to take her anger out on, which makes her and Ezio fight to the point of death. She’s one of the problem children of Erinia, but keeps face to the public for her mother’s sake. Her and Dawn are very close. Jace Erinia: He’s a friendly and optimistic healer, and he leaves a smile on anyone’s face who meets him. He’s the youngest of the Erinia’s, but is the smartest. He loves technology, and tends to use tech more than any other magic, spell, or weapons. He helps Lexi with her academy, and because of him there are amazing meds and doctors in the academy. The medics he trains in the academy get an immediate job in the military after graduation. He’s always laughing, and sure to brighten the mood of even the darkest of times. His best friend is Leto, and Leto relies on him as much as the rest of the family relies on her. The Militia The Culture The Ladon Gang